<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Sword and Marbel Scepter by cursed_siren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067904">Golden Sword and Marbel Scepter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_siren/pseuds/cursed_siren'>cursed_siren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_siren/pseuds/cursed_siren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Christmas Gift for my very best buddy, Lolli<br/>aka, the marble mistress.<br/>Ascurra and Laelia are SHAKING</p></div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Sword and Marbel Scepter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teaching her to kill, had been the easy part, the marble mistress realized.<br/>
Teaching her not to kill, was the wisdom the yellow queen had been quick to reject.</p><p>Flaming with fury and emotion against the cool stillness of white and black marble.<br/>
Finding wars and weapons where there were none to find.<br/>
"They got what they deserved", the yellow queen spoke to pass the sentence as she burned princes with dragon flame and drowned witches in shallow ponds.<br/>
"All they did, was be less than promising", the marble mistress objected as the golden blade struck down.<br/>
A golden blade and a blinding- white scepter.<br/>
Twins like the night and day.<br/>
Two sides of the same coin.</p><p>Noone sees the stone-white hand on the Queen's shoulder in moments of fury.<br/>
"I could end them all", she promises. More to herself than to anyone else.<br/>
"And burn yourself with them? I think not.", the other replies. Knowing full well that fire consumes fire.</p><p>Noone sees the stone sheath that envelops the olden blade.<br/>
And no one sees the golden staff das holds the marble scepter.</p><p>Twins like the night and day.<br/>
Two sides of the same coin.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Christmas Gift for my very best buddy, Lolli<br/>aka, the marble mistress.<br/>Ascurra and Laelia are SHAKING</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>